Wearing a necktie while eating can become an unpleasant experience if the necktie becomes soiled. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,496, a tie bar is disclosed in which a "window shade" type member may be pulled down from the tie bar to cover the necktie during eating. The disadvantage of that invention, however, is that it reques the obtaining of the tie bar in addition to the necktie and it requires that the tie bar be either attached to the necktie while the necktie is being worn or that the tie bar be carried by the wearer of the necktie for use of the tie bar during eating.
I have discovered a system for preventing a necktie from becoming soiled, which does not require the obtaining of a device that is separate from the necktie. It is an object of my invention to provide a necktie soiling prevention system that is simple in construction and relatively easy to use.